


A loving time in the bunker

by pigalle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel In Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Cas if he has ever been in love, and what comes after makes Dean feel ... feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A loving time in the bunker

They were sitting in the bunker drinking beer and chatting away, Cas having joined them about an hour ago. The demons and monsters were laying low for the moment, leaving them without a hunt. Random topics of conversation had been coming up, when Sam all of a sudden turned to Cas.

"Hey, Cas. Have you ever been in love with someone? Like, an angel ... or a human?"

At the human part, he glanced at his brother, but Dean of course didn't notice. He was too busy intently observing the angel in question.

"I, uh... I'm not aware of the meaning of this 'being in love' you are talking about," Cas said in his usual, almost awkward way.

"It's when you like someone romantically," Sam started explaining, "and you like them very much. People married or together - well most of them - are in love.

"When you're in love, you think a lot about that person. You look forward to the next time you'll speak and see each other. You might feel all tingly and hot around them. You long for the person, wants to be close to them. And you adore them, the best thing that has happened to you."

He paused and thought for a few seconds before taking up the explanation. "They might not always bring happiness, but you know that no matter what, you will always be there for them. You're not going to leave them just because they made a mistake, no matter the size of it."

Cas looked at Sam and then said with determination: "So you mean like the way I feel about Dean?"

Dean had just taken a swig of his beer when Cas said it, and almost choked when he heard the words. That he was surprised was an understatement. It was Cas they were talking about. The completely-clueless-to-anything-sexual-or-romantic-angel. It's not like he could actually be in love with Dean. Not like Dean had ever done anything for someone to actually like him enough to fall in love. Not like he actually deserved it.

"Ah, yes, like you feel about Dean." Sam was way to unfaced with it for Dean's comfort. Almost like he already knew. But then, why would he ask?

"Do you have any opinions about this to share, Dean?" Sam said, all of a sudden facing his brother.

"Uh... I don't know! What do you want me to say?!" After a moments silence and a glance at Cas, he added: "I, uh... sorry."

"You don't need to apologise Dean, you have nothing to apologise for."

There he did it again. Being way too nice to Dean. He deserved all the angel's rage for all the things he'd done to him. All the countless times he'd let him down or gotten mad at him when he shouldn't have. But Cas was still good to him. Way too good.

"So, what are you going to do about this knowledge, Dean?" Sam chirped in, and he looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"I don't know! I'm still processing all this! I don't know what to do, okay? How would I?" At the end he sighed, still so very confused about the whole situation.

"I'm uh... I'll head out to the store," Sam said after a while. "Be back later."

He stopped at the door and turned to Dean, saying in a low voice; "You two should talk."

"We don't have to talk, Dean," Cas said when Sam had left. "I know you don't like talking about these kind of things."

"Damn straight," Dean muttered.

They sat the following minutes in an awkward silence, neither of them daring to break it. Dean was doing his best not to look at Cas, but still glanced his way every few seconds.

“Dean, I’m sorry, you are uncomfortable by this. I will take my leave now.”

He stood up from his seat, and Dean hurried to put a hand on his arm, stopping him from leaving. He didn’t know why he did it, just that he didn’t want Cas to leave.

“No, Cas, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to leave just because I got … a little … uncomfortable. This is your home too, you know that, right? Let’s just wait for Sam to get back.”

They sat down again, this time together on the couch, side by side.

“Dean?” Cas said all of a sudden.

“Yeah?” Dean said and looked up at him. Cas was looking at him, one of the fond gazes again. Dean could get lost in those eyes and gazes, star at them for hours. And sometimes it felt like that when they looked at each other.

“Please, just let me do this one thing,” Cas said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

He leaned forward, all of a sudden being right there, right in front of Dean, and then his lips were on Dean’s.

Dean was feeling all sorts of emotions, half of them he didn’t even know what they were. But the problem still remained that he didn’t know what to do with them. The only thing he knew for certain was that he didn’t want Cas to stop. Not ever.

But then he did.

"Cas..."

A flutter of wings and Cas was gone.

Dean didn’t want him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in February this year, but didn't finish it until now. It's the longest of the fics I up to this point have posted, but not really long. There will be longer fics in the future.  
> I'm sorry for the ending, like, in case you thought this would be all happy. 'Casue, I guess the ending is not so happy. At least Dean figures out he too likes Cas in the ending


End file.
